All I wanna do is be with you
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: My take on the aftermaths of "Gone Daddy Gone" Rizzles. Slightly AU. Woah, I suck at summaries.


_"Take care of my daughter" Doyle said, with his characteristically raspy voice through the phone._

_"I can take care of myself." Maura said on the other side of the line, looking directly at Jane into her eyes "Hang up." She ordered, and Jane accomplished. Looking at her best friend, Jane sighed "I do think he loves you" she murmured, a bit scared of being walking on eggshells as she said this. _

_"Doesn't mean I have to love him back" The ME responded, looking rather sad than mad._

_"Tommy is not the only Rizzoli with a beautiful mind"_ Jane smiled and walked to the island on the kitchen, leaving Maura with a huge dimpled smile. Of course Tommy wasn't the only one with a particular mind. Maura has always known that Jane's mind was gorgeous. Complicated. Even funny, if you see it on a certain way.

After Angela and Tommy left, Maura made sure every door was locked, every window was closed and every unnecessary light was off. Walking back into the kitchen, the familiar click of her heels over the wooden surface, made Jane aware of the medical examiner's presence. She turned around to face her, beer in a hand and a bag of chips in the other "How about watching a zombie-heads-eating movie to cheer up a little?" Jane suggested with a cute grin as she stared into big pools of green. Maura nodded happily and walked over to Jane, placing a kiss to her cheek "Thank you, Jane." Jane was at lost "What are you thanking me for Maur?" She asked, frowning "Taking care of me. Despite the fact I told Doyle I can do it myself. It's really nice knowing I can relay on someone when I need help." She said explaining with her hands in that adorable way of hers.

Placed on the middle of the couch, both women prompted their feet up on the couch, under a big fluffy green fleece blanket. The movie was old, and most of it all boring. Jane could sense Maura's trains of thoughts running on her head as she only stared at the screen like if it was off. "Want more wine?" Jane offered, trying to get her best friend to talk "If I wouldn't known you better,

I'd suggest you're trying to get me drunk, Det. Rizzoli." Maura said, her eyes meeting Jane "Oh my God, why didn't I see that coming." Jane said laughing at her friend's joke. But, of course, on another situation, that'd have been awesome, Jane thought.

"Maur, we don't have to watch the movie if you don't want. We can just sit here and talk about whatever pops up into that big Google brain of yours" She said worried. Maura looked at Jane and sighed "there's a lot of mistakes on that movie. Scientific, mistakes, of course." Jane looked at Maura, giving her typical look "Please don't ruin zombies for me Maura." She said pouting. This made the smaller woman laugh and shook her head "I wouldn't even dare." She said laughing "But, yes, I'd much enjoy just chatting."

They were sitting there, surrounded by lighting candles that made more of a serene atmosphere of the living room. They were simply laughing, and enjoying each other's company like they haven't done in a good while. Maura's head had found its way down Jane's lap, and Jane's hand found a strand of golden hair, which it curled on the finger over and over as they talked.

"You know, I don't care about your blood line, Maura. I care more about you as an individual person." Jane said looking at Maura with a cute smile "I do care about you as an individual of my same specie too, Jane." Maura said smiling back

"Thank you for staying, it was noble of you." "That's what I'm here for. It was the last thing I could do, sweetie." She said with a cute smile. "I like that... The nickname reference. You don't call every woman or child that. Makes me feel... Important." Maura said as she looked at Jane "Well, I shouldn't have to feed your ego up, but you actually _are_ important to me Maura. You're part, a huge and essential, sometimes annoying, part of my life." Jane said laughing a little, Maura joining to her.

"Jane. I have something to confess." Jane looked down, worried and mostly scared "Go ahead Maura. You know you can tell me anything" The detective encouraged the fancy woman and Maura simply smiled "I've always wanted to be your sweetie" she said with a coy smile curling on her lips "You.. Mean... You like me? As in romantically plan?" Jane asked looking at Maura. Shyly nodding, the ME looked at

Jane "I-I'm so-" but her voice trailed off as Jane placed her lips to Maura's, stopping the rambling before it even started. Smiling, Maura returned the soft and tender kiss back "Go to sleep Maura. We'll talk about it on the morning.

But... I do like you too... And... I love you." Jane confessed, blushing. Maura looked up at her and smiled a little "Will you still love me in the morning?" She whispered at the tall brunette "Forever, _sweetie_." She said with a cute smile

"Now sleep, I'll take care of you."


End file.
